mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsuyoshi Kohsaka
| birth_place = | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = Japanese | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Submission grappling | stance = | fightingoutof= | team = | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 26 | mmakowins = 7 | mmasubwins = 6 | mmadecwins = 8 | mmalosses = 18 | mmakolosses = 8 | mmasublosses = 2 | mmadeclosses = 5 | mmadraws = 2 | mmancs = 1 | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} is a retired Japanese mixed martial arts fighter. He has competed in notable mixed martial arts promotions like the Ultimate Fighting Championship, RINGS, and Pancrase. He holds notable wins over Kimo Leopoldo, Mario Sperry, Volk Han, Gilbert Yvel and Egan Inoue, and although controversial, he is the only fighter to hold a victory over Fedor Emelianenko. Kohsaka is known for his conditioning and grappling prowess as well as fighting many of the greatest heavyweight and light heavyweight fighters of all time. His "TK guard" is famous for its efficiency and Frank Shamrock and Maurice Smith have both credited him with having vastly improved their work from that particular positionhttp://www.bloodyelbow.com/2009/7/25/956794/mma-history-xx-kazushi-sakuraba. MMA career Tsuyoshi Kohsaka won the prestigious Lumax Cup tournament in the beginning of his MMA career, beating out the likes of Akihiro Gono and Egan Inoue. Small for a heavyweight, at 215 pounds, Kosaka has also defeated Ron Waterman and Ricardo Morais, both of whom weighed in for their contests against him in excess of 300 pounds. One of his biggest wins arrived late in his career, when he knocked out Brazilian Top Team coach Mario Sperry on the same day of his son's birth. In 1999, Kosaka fought MMA legend Bas Rutten in the first round of the "Road to the Heavyweight Title", which was a four man tournament that would crown the next UFC Heavyweight Championhttp://www.411mania.com/MMA/news/116775/MMA-Legacy-9.21.09:-Bas-Rutten.htm. The fight with Rutten was the source of some controversy due to the fact that John McCarthy seemed to unfairly stand the fight back to the feet even though at some moments Kohsaka was mounted on Rutten and actively landing clean effective punches. Kosaka ultimately lost by KO in overtime. On October 2, 2005, Kohsaka lost to up and comer Mike Kyle. He announced his intentions to retire should he lose any of his matches in 2006. On May 5, 2006, he lost to Mark Hunt at PRIDE Total Elimination Absolute and has not competed in MMA sincehttp://www.fansofk1.com/fighter?fID=27. Personal life Tsuyoshi Kohsaka now owns and operates a dojo in Japan where he trains his A-Square team along with Hidehiko Yoshida and his stable. MMA record |- | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|'Result' | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|'Record' | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|'Opponent' | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|'Method' | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|'Event' | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|'Date' | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|'Round' | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|'Time' | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|'Notes' |- | Loss ||26-18-2|| Mark Hunt ||TKO (Punches) ||PRIDE Total Elimination Absolute ||05/05/2006 ||style="text-align:center"| 2 ||4:15 |- | Win ||26-17-2|| Mario Sperry ||TKO (Punches) ||PRIDE 31: Dreamers ||02/26/2006 ||style="text-align:center"| 1 ||1:20 |- | Loss ||25-17-2|| Mike Kyle ||Technical Decision (Unanimous) ||Pancrase-Spiral ||10/02/2005 ||style="text-align:center"| 3 ||1:17 |- | Win ||25-16-2|| David Shvelidze ||Submission (Armbar)|| Rings - Lithuania ||08/20/2005 ||style="text-align:center"| 1 ||N/A |- | Loss ||24-16-2|| Fedor Emelianenko ||TKO (Doctor Stoppage) ||PRIDE Bushido 6 ||04/03/2005 ||style="text-align:center"| 1 ||10:00 |- | Win ||24-15-2|| Ron Waterman ||Decision (Unanimous) ||Pancrase-Brave 10 ||11/07/2004 ||style="text-align:center"| 3 ||5:00 |- | Win ||23-15-2|| Ricardo Morais ||Decision ||NJPW-Ultimate Crush ||10/13/2003 ||style="text-align:center"| 3 ||5:00 |- | Win ||22-15-2|| Sumiyabazar Dolgorsuren ||TKO (Injury) ||NJPW-Ultimate Crush ||05/02/2003 ||style="text-align:center"| 1 ||2:56 |- | Loss ||21-15-2|| Antonio Rogerio Nogueira ||Decision (Unanimous) ||DEEP 2001-6th Impact ||09/07/2002 ||style="text-align:center"| 3 ||5:00 |- | Loss ||21-14-2|| Ricco Rodriguez ||TKO (Strikes) ||UFC 37: High Impact ||05/10/2002 ||style="text-align:center"| 2 ||3:25 |- | Loss ||21-13-2|| Bazigit Atajev ||Decision (Majority) ||Rings-World Title Series 5 ||12/21/2001 ||style="text-align:center"| 3 ||5:00 |- | Win ||21-12-2|| Koba Tkeshelashvili ||KO (Knee) ||Rings-10th Anniversary ||08/11/2001 ||style="text-align:center"| 1 ||2:17 |- | Loss ||20-12-1|| Renato Sobral ||Decision (Majority) ||Rings-World Title Series 2 ||06/15/2001 ||style="text-align:center"| 3 ||5:00 |- | Loss ||20-11-2|| Randy Couture ||Decision (Unanimous) ||Rings-King of Kings 2000 Final ||02/24/2001 ||style="text-align:center"| 2 ||5:00 |- | Win ||20-10-2|| Mikhail Illoukhine ||KO (Punches) || Rings - King of Kings 2000 Block B ||12/22/2000 ||style="text-align:center"| 2 ||01:53 |- | Win ||19-10-2|| Fedor Emelianenko || Doctor Stoppage(Cut) || Rings - King of Kings 2000 Block B ||12/22/2000 ||style="text-align:center"| 1 ||00:17 |- | style="background: #c5d2ea"|Draw ||18-10-2|| Antônio Rodrigo Nogueira ||Draw ||Rings - Millennium Combine 3||08/23/2000 ||style="text-align:center"| 2 ||5:00 |- | Win ||18-10-1|| Travis Fulton ||Decision (Unanimous)|| Rings USA - Rising Stars Block A ||07/15/2000 ||style="text-align:center"| 3 ||05:00 |- | Win ||17-10-1|| Greg Wikan ||Submission (Toe Hold)|| Rings USA - Rising Stars Block A ||07/15/2000 ||style="text-align:center"| 1 ||02:53 |- | Win ||16-10-1|| Chris Haseman ||Decision (Split) || Rings - King of Kings 1999 Block B ||12/22/1999 ||style="text-align:center"| 3 ||05:00 |- | Loss ||15-10-1|| Gilbert Yvel ||TKO (Cut) || Rings - King of Kings 1999 Block B ||12/22/1999 ||style="text-align:center"| 1 ||01:17 |- | Loss ||15-9-1|| Pedro Rizzo ||TKO (Strikes)|| UFC 23 - Ultimate Japan 2 || 11/19/1999 ||style="text-align:center"| 3 ||01:12 |- | Win ||15-8-1|| Gilbert Yvel ||TKO (Injury) || Rings - Rise 5th ||08/19/1999 ||style="text-align:center"| 1 ||08:17 |- | Win ||14-8-1|| Tim Lajcik ||TKO (Concussion)|| UFC 21 - Return of the Champions ||07/16/1999 ||style="text-align:center"| 2 ||05:00 |- | Loss ||13-8-1|| Yoshihisa Yamamoto ||Submission|| Rings - Rise 3rd || 05/22/1999 ||style="text-align:center"| 3 ||00:44 |- | Loss ||13-7-1|| Gilbert Yvel ||TKO (Doctor Stoppage from a Cut) || Rings - Rise 2nd ||04/23/1999 ||style="text-align:center"| 1 ||14:58 |- | Loss ||13-6-1|| Bas Rutten ||KO ||UFC 18 - Road to the Heavyweight Title ||01/08/1999 ||style="text-align:center"| 1 ||14:15 |- | Win ||13-5-1|| Pete Williams ||Decision ||UFC Brazil - Ultimate Brazil ||10/16/1998 ||style="text-align:center"| 1 ||15:00 |- | style="background: #c5d2ea"|Draw ||12-5-1|| Kiyoshi Tamura ||Draw|| Rings - Fourth Fighting Integration ||06/27/1998 ||style="text-align:center"| 1 ||30:00 |- | Win||12-5|| Volk Han ||Submission|| Rings - Third Fighting Integration ||05/29/1998 ||style="text-align:center"| 1 ||10:10 |- | Win ||11-5|| Kimo Leopoldo ||Decision ||UFC 16 - Battle in the Bayou ||03/13/1998 ||style="text-align:center"| 1 ||15:00 |- | Win ||10-5|| Rob van Esdonk ||Submission (Heel Hook)|| Rings Holland - The King of Rings ||02/08/1998 ||style="text-align:center"| 1 ||15:00 |- | Loss ||9-5|| Mikhail Illoukhine ||N/A|| Rings - Battle Dimensions Tournament 1997 Final ||01/21/1998 ||style="text-align:center"| N/A ||N/A |- | Win ||9-4|| Borislav Jeliazkov ||Decision (Lost Points)|| Rings - Mega Battle Tournament 1997 Semifinal 1 ||10/25/1997 ||style="text-align:center"| 1 ||00:00 |- | Loss ||8-4|| Frank Shamrock ||Decision|| Rings - Extension Fighting 7 ||09/26/1997 ||style="text-align:center"| 1 ||30:00 |- | Loss ||8-3|| Kiyoshi Tamura ||Submission (Toe Hold)|| Rings - Extension Fighting 2 ||04/22/1997 ||style="text-align:center"| 1 ||13:57 |- | Win ||8-2|| Mikhail Illoukhine ||N/A|| Rings Mega Battle Tournament - Budokan Hall 1997 ||01/22/1997 ||style="text-align:center"| N/A ||N/A |- | Loss ||7-2|| Volk Han ||Submission (Arm Bar)|| Rings - Battle Dimensions Tournament 1996 Final ||01/01/1997 ||style="text-align:center"| 1 ||13:52 |- | Win ||7-1|| Dick Vrij ||N/A|| Rings - Battle Dimensions Tournament 1996 Opening Round ||10/25/1996 ||style="text-align:center"| N/A ||N/A |- | Loss ||6-1|| Volk Han ||Submission (Arm Bar)|| Rings - Maelstrom 6 ||08/24/1996 ||style="text-align:center"| 1 ||13:52 |- | Win ||6-0|| Willie Peeters ||Submission||Rings Holland - Kings of Martial Arts ||02/18/1996 ||style="text-align:center"| N/A ||N/A |- | Win ||5-0|| Maurice Smith ||N/A||Rings - Budokan Hall 1996 ||01/24/1996 ||style="text-align:center"| N/A ||N/A |- | Win ||4-0|| Hiroyuki Yoshioka ||TKO (Punches)|| Lumax Cup - Tournament of J '95 ||10/13/1995 ||style="text-align:center"| 1 ||3:40 |- | Win ||3-0|| Susumu Yamasaki ||Submission (Heel Hook)|| Lumax Cup - Tournament of J '95 ||10/13/1995 ||style="text-align:center"| 1 ||0:52 |- | Win ||2-0|| Egan Inoue ||Decision (Unanimous) || Lumax Cup - Tournament of J '95 ||10/13/1995 ||style="text-align:center"| 3 ||3:00 |- | Win ||1-0|| Wataru Sakata ||N/A|| Rings - Budokan Hall 1995 ||01/25/1995 ||style="text-align:center"| N/A ||N/A External links *Official blog * Category:1970 births Category:Living people Category:Japanese mixed martial artists ja:高阪剛 pt:Tsuyoshi Kohsaka